The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems and methods such as digital radio systems including land mobile radio systems (also known as public land mobile radio or private land mobile radio). Various communication protocols exist for such systems including, without limitation, Project 25 (P25), Terrestrial Trunked Radio (TETRA), Digital Mobile Radio (DMR), Public Safety Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the like. In a P25 compliant trunked system, a subscriber radio engaged in a voice transmission on a dedicated channel has a limited capability to send data messages as a concurrent service. Conventionally, a radio that is operating on the voice channel must leave that channel in order to transmit data. For example, a subscriber radio must send an Internet Protocol (IP) datagram on the dedicated packet data channel, which means that it cannot participate in voice communications during that time. Therefore, a device has to decide which service has a priority at a given time. Nevertheless, there are cases where both services may have an equal importance and need to provide some degree of co-existence.
Accordingly, there is a need for concurrent voice and data service on a same digital radio channel.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.